Elsword Sieghart Vs. Ruby Rose
SieghartvsRose.JPG|V1 RubyvsEl.JPG|V2 Description The younger, and more immature siblings of Elesis and Yang, these two have been on quite the journey and have been getting stronger by the second. But just who is more powerful than the other? Will it be the younger brother of Elesis, Elsword! Or the younger sister of Yang, Ruby Rose! Interlude Mark: Ah, the joy of having younger siblings.. they can be annoying, sweet or just outright stupid. Heartrose: But if you're like me and has a little sister that wants to kill you then... yeah.. Mark: However, we have combatants that is related to this conversation! Heartrose: Hm? Oh right, shall we introduce them? Mark: Very well! We have Elsword Sieghart, the guardian of the El. Heartrose: And Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY. Mark: It is our job to analyze their armors, weapons and skills to find out who will win... Heartrose: A Death Battle! Mark: Sheesh you had to ignore me... (Transition) Elsword (Cue - Playing with Fire) Mark: A young boy striving to be better than his older sister named Elesis (COUGH) aka Roy's waifu, he first encounters Banthus. Heartrose: And that is where he pretty much met his tsundere girlfriend Aisha and Rena, both of which continued to follow Elsword to help him find the El. Mark: Yeep, and sooner or later he absorbed the El, being the guardian of the El. Heartrose: And during his travels, he has soon found out that he is vulnerable and has no defenses against magical attacks. ' Mark: And thus Magic Knight was born. * '"Alright, let's start!" Heartrose: He is well equipped with close combat attacks, and ranged attacks as well. He is a perfect balance between these two, he can punch people and explode shit with Explosive Fist, impale fuckers with Wind Blade and decimate others with Storm Blade. * Magic Knight is doing a long combo on a Sword Taker Mark: Unlike his base class, he can shoot fireballs from above the sky and on the ground. He can also gain a buff with Critical Sword to add in the beating against his opponents! Heartrose: Elsword continues to rebel against his traditional swordsmanship, going on a more magical approach. Mark: Instead of using fire magic.. he now has Rune Magic. Heartrose: With Rune Magic, he now has full control over his magical powers and able to do more damage against his opponents. Mark: He is able to do damage overtime, gradually doing massive amounts of damage. * "Your efforts are admirable, fight me!" (Cue - Banthus Attacks!) Heartrose: Elsword is no slouch in close combat either, he is able to imbue his blade in flames, and just as good as Lord Knight! Mark: Yep, Elsword is a capable fighter capable of taking on Demon General Scar, Karis, and Chloe who is equal to the likes of Rena. Heartrose: Add on to the fact that Elsword is capable of enduring Henir's Time and Space fighting his past foes constantly. Mark: Elsword has dodged lightning, missiles and even gun fire, despite his age and appearance he is not someone you should look down on. Heartrose: But despite all the power he has, he isn't the type to take much damage and expect him to get up from it, instead he'll use his runes to keep his opponents busy and strike which has flaws. Elsword is hot-headed which can possibly lead to his death seeing as he never actually changed. Mark: But with all the runic magic he has, he can possibly take this match. * "It's time to get real! Overs Geyser!" Ruby (Cue - RWBY - This Will Be The Day) Heartrose: Ruby Rose is a young girl striving to be a huntress motivated by the stories Yang has told her about. Mark: And 15-years-old, she enrolled in Beacon Academy, and became a Huntress in training. Heartrose: And along with that, she became a leader of Team RWBY consisting of, the obvious Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Mark: But what was her reason in being a huntress you say? Well, the story of RWBY takes place in the Remnant, a place where it is infested with Grimms as brave individuals fight against these creatures, these are known as Grimm Slayers. Heartrose: And I forgot to mention that her uncle Qrow was part of her aspiration of being a Huntress, so yeah. Mark: Being taught by her uncle Qrow, she went to Signal Academy, however went to Beacon as Ozpin saw her potiental. * "You're a huntress, can I have your autograph?" Heartrose: And as so, she went on to slay some Grimms! But.. how did she do that exactly? With her trusty Crescent Rose, which is a scythe able to take on a form of a sniper rifle. I find that rather impressive, don't you think as well Mark? Mark: Yep! She is highly skilled with this type of weapon being able to take on many grimms alone. * *Ruby is slashing through Grimms* (Cue - RWBY - Red Like Roses Part II) Heartrose: And despite her age, she is surprisingly strong. She is capable of slicing off the wing of a Nevermore, and block strikes from a Beringel which has been able to collapse the roof of the church. Mark: And her semblance allows her to rush at unbelievable speeds, I am getting some vibes from a certain blue character.. Heartrose: She is able to slice through Beowolves and fight hordes of them. Mark: And too add on, she has her Silver Eyes, however not much is known about what it's capable of doing, she is said to come from a powerful line of legendary warriors which relates to her Silver Eye. Heartrose: We have seen a glimpse of her Silver Eye and froze a Grimm Dragon. ''' Mark:However, Ruby Rose is over reliant on Crescent Rose and cannot fight without it, and is absolutely TERRIBLE at hand to hand combat unlike her sister. '''Heartrose: And despite her Semblance being rather good, she has trouble with it at times and every time she uses this it is at the cost of aura. Mark: And her cape as well has been used as a weakness, when a Nevermore pinned her cape to the ground. Heartrose: But cute and strong at the same time she isn't someone you should mess with. * "Okay! Okay. Things are bad; they’re bad. But we can figure this out." Intermission Mark: Alright.. the combatants are set! Heartrose: And let's end this debate once and for all, it is time.. Mark: For a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Ruby Rose was walking on the side walks of Vale, she sighed, and from the looks of it.. she was exhausted. Ruby then heard a voice behind her, "Ay move it!" a red haired boy pushed her while he was running, Ruby looked at him as he stopped running, she took the chance to confront him. "Excuse me! Excuuuse meee!" the boy was revealed to be Elsword and looked behind him. "I don't really take kindly about people pushing me like that, so mind saying sorry? Please?" Elsword sighed. "Ok.. sorry.. sheesh.." Ruby Rose smiled and examined Elsword, "Oh! By the waym are you a hunter by chance? You sure do look like one." Elsword scratched his head looking at Ruby. "A hunter? Nah.. why do you ask?" Ruby looked at his sword and took out Crescent Rose, "Oh just wondering, but if you aren't a hunter then I might as well find out!" Elsword burped and took out his Great Sword. "So you're wanting a fight eh? Well don't blame me that you're sent to the hospital with burn marks!" Ruby leaped up with her scythe ready. (Cue -RWBY - Time to Say Goodbye ) Ruby swung her scythe down, Elsword moved out of the way to dodge and backed up summoning a rune towards Ruby. Ruby moved out of the way to avoid the attack, as it blows part of a building, she propels herself towards Elsword with Crescent Rose and swinging downwards, Elsword blocked with Great Sword getting into a struggle Results RUBY.JPG|Ruby Victory Elswordvictory.JPG|Elsword Victory Who are you rooting for? Elboi! Ruby! Who do you think will win? Sieghart Rose Category:Roymaster11 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Siblings vs Siblings" themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:"Teen" Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights